User blog:King Pea/AVGN Adventures 3 Idea
This is my idea for a third installment in the AVGN Adventures series after the release of AVGN 2 Assimilation. Just as a heads up, if bad language bothers you, please don't read this as the AVGN series if full of profanities. This game has a similar formula to the second game. Stages are min worlds with 3 stages each, the third has the boss of that stage and the other two have min bosses including a returning character from the last game. Possible names for 3rd game: AVGN 3 Console Wars AVGN 3 A-COCK-alypse AVGN 3 A-CRAP-alypse Plot: It's a peaceful day on Earth when pixelated aliens from Jupiter arrive and plan to dominate the planet. They posses video game consoles and use them to turn the world into a shitty game. The Nerd is playing shitty games while this happens and is not pleased. He goes to stop the pixelated nightmare from hell. He must destroy these conoles to destroy the shitty games that are engulfing the world... Tutorial: The tutorial stage takes place in the Nerd's house. Dr. Zandor teaches you how to play the game. At the end of the tutorial, the Nostalgia Critic returns. He is not happy of his embarassing defeat in the last game and says he is no longer screwing around. His boss fight in the tutorial ressembles his boss fights in the last game, however in other stages he has a unique fight that correlates to the stage.He is the stage 2 miniboss for every world. Also at the end of every stage you jump on and destroy the consle generating the shitty game. Stages: Japa-Nerd Level 1: Red Alert! The nerd must battle those fucking reds to free hong kong of communism. The mini boss for this stage is Chin. Level 2: Karate Krap A paraody of the Karate Kid on NES, the nerd must abttle martial artists in this stage. The mini boss for this stage is the Critic and his battle is a parody of DBZ. Level 3: Nerdzilla In this stage the nerd is the size of Godzilla and battles Godzilla themed enemies. The boss is Tong Shau Ping. Action Fifty-Turd Level 1: Shoot'em Ups This stage is a parody of the generic platofrmers and shoot-em ups in Action 52. The mini boss for this stage is Saddam Hussein on a tank. Level 2: Pissed Off Puzzles This stage has various puzzles the player must complete to progress. The mini boss is the Critic and this battle requires the Nerd to complete simple movie trivia to damage the Critic. Level 3: Leopard Men This stage is based on Cheetahmen. The boss is the Leopard Men whihc include Jerkules, Crapollo and Anal-ries. There is also the Action Gamemaster and his crotch grabbing Robot Arm once all the Leopard Men are defeated, but they are super weak and intended as a joke. Road Load Level 1: Desert Bitch This stage is a parody of Desert Bus and as such takes palce on a bus driving in the desert. The mini boss is Farty McFry and Cock in their time travelling van the Cock-Burn. Level 2: Muh Max This stage is a parody of Mad Max. The mini boss battle with the Critic is a race. Level 3: Bitch Riggs This stage is a parody of Big Riggs. The boss of this stage is the Big Rigs guy fromt eh episode's fake commercial. Turd Dimension Level 1: Wubsy 3D This stage parodies Bubsy 3D. The mini boss for this stage is Wubsy. Level 2: TBD Level 3: TBD Holy Shit! Level 1: TBD Level 2: TBD Level 3: TBD Manly Land Level 1: TBD Level 2: TBD Level 3: TBD Oh the Horror! Level 1: TBD Level 2: TBD Level 3: TBD Place Holder Stage Name: Level 1: TBD Level 2: TBD Level 3: TBD Final Tower: Level 1: Gaming World Championships Is a competition of minigames with Pat the NES Punk that mimics Nintendon World Championships. The stage is won by collecting the golden cartridge. Level 2: Crouching Tiger. This stage has a Tiger Electronic games motif and is similar to Laughin' Jokin Numbnuts and Virtual Insanity. Level 3: The Show Must Go On This level is based on the Nostalgia Critic's show and has a final face off with him. Final Boss: TBD Category:Blog posts